


Lonely

by Hisue



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus pensamientos, la mayoría de veces, son como toda su naturaleza. Rápidos, fugaces, desarrollando muchos a la vez, para explotar en un cúmulo de ideas que se extingue pasado un rato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Soy nueva por aquí. Y esto... es una cosa que escribí y publiqué de volada, pues porque sí.
> 
> Hola, again. Y, ehh, lean.

Sus pensamientos, la mayoría de veces, son como toda su naturaleza. Rápidos, fugaces, desarrollando muchos a la vez, para explotar en un cúmulo de ideas que se extingue pasado un rato. Tommy tiene la teoría que su impertinencia al hablar se debe a eso, a que si no dice lo que pasa por su cabeza en el instante en que pasa, se olvidará, atareado por los nuevos pensamientos atropellados, deescordinados, que se pisan los talones, se aplastan, en una insana competencia.Aún así, en medio del caos, hay ideas que destacan, que surgen lentas y sutiles. Casi siempre por la noche, cuando se tira a la cama, y se mece entre el sueño y la conciencia. Hay una idea que se forma, y a la que Tommy ignora.Tiene que ver con el equipo, claro, todo tiene que ver con el equipo ahora, y le deja un sabor amargo en la boca, hace que se revuelva en la cama, y tarde en dormir. Está allí también en las mañanas, mientras se lava los dientes y mira el traje de spandex colgado en la puerta del baño. Un "qué haces aquí", que se desvanece cuando termina de lavarse, se mete a la ducha, y planea formas de enojar a Billy, poner celoso a Eli, coquetear con Kate, mientras se cambia a velocidad supersónica. Piensa en cómo puede avergonzar a Teddy, pero el tipo parece ser inmune a sus burlas. Debe ser lo alien.

Cuando llega al cuartel, no hay nadie, y su cabeza se detiene un momento. Su sonrisa se congela, y está a punto de verlo, de saber en qué está pensando, pero llega Eli, y Tommy sonríe, suelta lo primero que se le cruza. "¡Jefe! Pensé que vivías aquí. Vine temprano para comprobarlo".   
Eli bufa, como casi siempre, y las risas que le siguen a la llegada de Teddy y Billy (siempre juntos, parecen siameses), y Cassie, Kate y Vision acallan las voces mentales de Tommy. No se fija mucho en nada mientras entrenan, no lo piensa mucho, hasta que están en medio de una batalla, y se fija sin querer en sus posiciones. 

Cuando Eli grita "ataquen", Kate va hacía él, pelean y discuten a la par. Tommy puede escuchar sus voces. Eli ladrá órdenes, y Kate se burla de ellas.   
Teddy y Billy cubren los flancos, pero terminan invariablemente juntos, peleando espalda con espalda. Billy levitando, arreglándoselas para proteger a Cassie, que está a metros por encima de ellos, con Vision sobrevolando su hombre. Es cuando se da cuenta. Cuando nota que no sabe qué decir, que sus bromas no tienen el tinte de burlona familiaridad, que las de Kate, que nadie se entiende con él a miradas como hacen su odioso no-hermano, y su novio, que nadie grita su nombre de la forma tan angustiada en la que Cassie lo hace cuando derrumban a Vision.   
La idea, la que ignora todos los ideas, brilla en su cerebro, y le hace trastabillar cuando intenta atrapar a Vision, que termina cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Cassie se acerca, levanta a Vision con una mano que aún es enorme, y Tommy se aleja mascullando un "de nada" que nadie escucha. 

"No perteneces aquí". Piensa. Sólo está allí porque necesitaban refuerzos, pero ni siquiera su hermano se siente como su familia, a pesar de la insistencia que pone para convencerlo que ambos son hijos se Scarlet Wicth, que su encuentro estaba predestinado, y blablabla. Ni siquiera eso. En medio del campo de batalla, rodeado de tipos racistas, que insultan su mutación, Tommy desea no haber escapado de la prisión. No tener que sentirse como el lastre en el equipo, como... tan solo. 

Corre cuando termina la batalla, sus pensamientos atosigándole, recordándole que no le importa a nadie allí, que todos ya tienen a alguien, que no tienen espacio para él. Se odia un poco por sentirse débil, por necesitar que alguno de ellos aparezca de la nada, y le pregunte porque se fue.

Cuando aparece al día siguiente en el cuartel, Eli lo recibe con un gruñido, "deja de abandonar las misiones a la mitad, eres un irresponsable, estás en un equipo".

Tommy quiere correr. Siente el traje (spandex, le parece tan de chicas. O de Billy). Un héroe, él. En el interior, debe admitir que sólo quiere una familia. Y que los odia un poco porque los chicos ya la tienen, y él no parece incluido.


End file.
